


Case proven?

by percywinchester27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, recommended as a remedy on awful days, this is really heartwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percywinchester27/pseuds/percywinchester27
Summary: Feedback is greatly appreciated :)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Case proven?

“You know what’s your problem, Winchester?” You asked, taking in a swig of your beer.

Dean didn’t answer, he just looked at you indulgently over his own glass of amber liquid. Whiskey. Always whiskey for him.

“Your problem,” you slurred, “is that you love too damn deeply.”

He raised one eyebrow. “That’s a problem?”

“Yeah!” You slapped the table. “See, the thing about love is, it needs to be given and returned in equal measures.”

“Is that so?”

You nodded sagely, not sure whether it was you or the alcohol talking anymore. “If someone loves you more than you love them, then you’re left with a hell lot of guilt. And… if you love a person more than they love you, you're just opening yourself to a ton of pain. It is a lose- lose situation.”

“You sound like a bogus TV evangelist minus the God part,” Dean scoffed.

It might seem that way to him.

“Tis’ true,” you shrugged.

“And I fit into the _‘loves more’_ category?” He deduced, take a sip from his glass.

“Eh…” you scrunched up your face. “Mostly, yes.”

“Mostly?”

Maybe Dean was drunk, too. “You love Sam,” you pointed out the obvious.

“Sam’s different,” Dean rolled his eyes, not letting you off the hook. At that point, you were four beers down and pretty drunk. It didn’t matter what came out of your mouth, not in that moment anyway.

“Why did you say 'mostly?” He asked again, point blank.

You put your beer down and got up unsteadily from your chair. Your toe caught against the edge of the table, making you stumble right into Dean’s lap. His strong arms caught you.

The smell coming off him was more intoxicating than the finest cognac in the world.

“You were saying?” Dean offered, green eyes burning with curiosity.

“I said you _mostly_ fall in the first category,” you said slowly.

“And why is that?”

Your gaze held his. “Because no one can love you as much as I do, Dean. Hell, no one has ever loved anyone as much. So, when it comes to me, I’ll always love you more than you can love me. Case proven,” you smirked, smug.

The cocky half smile slid from Dean’s face, he blinked once, then a couple more times. At first, you thought that your words confused him, but then his eyes started glistening. He reached out, fingers weaving into your hair. You thought he was going to kiss you, but instead he pulled you to his chest.

You were so ensnared by his comforting touch, that your eyelids dropped by their own accord. You didn’t know if you had actually heard it or it was just a figment of your imagination, but the last thing you remembered before drifting off, was Dean’s lips pressing against you hair and his deep, soft voice lulling you to sleep, “You’re wrong there, Y/N/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
